Krogoth (Broken Steel)
Krogoth is a pre-war war machine, secretly developed by the Ministry of Technology. Krogoth was built in secret under the codename Project - K. It's full name is K-01 ACM Krogoth, ACM stands for Advanced Combat Mechanoid. Backstory Krogoth was first dreamt up by Applejack during the war. Applejack managed to get Twilight Sparkle on board with her project, convincing her to send supplies and staff to aid in Krogoth's construction. Applejack brought Blueberry Muffin into the project when she needed an expert on magical railgun technology. They had upscaled her technology to fit onto Krogoth's sides much like a battle-saddle. Krogoth was built and modelled to look like a giant Steel Ranger and had two eyes/optical sensors to detect threats. Krogoth was primarily built by convicts who would work on building Krogoth for their eventual freedom. Krogoth also had a Crusader Maneframe built into it, to operate it's numerous primary, secondary and weaponry systems. Krogoth also had a Stable-Tec reactor to power it. An 'accident' occured during the maneframe installation which left the mare responsible for installing it, Short Circuit in a vegative, comatose state. Her mind/consciousness had actually been stolen by the Krogoth. Blueberry Muffin argued against deploying Krogoth when it's primary weapons, i.e, the massive twin railguns proved to be powerful enough to shatter a Celestia-tier shield spell. This was discovered during one of it's scheduled test firing's of it's primary weapon. Krogoth's devestating, destructive potential made the Krogoth a threat to Celestia and Luna. Applejack argued it would only attack them if they attacked first. It's primary objective was to eliminate all threats to Equestria and win the war against the zebra. Krogoth was never finished before the war ended. It's sheer size and complexity along with other delays and its secretive construction caused numerous setbacks on Krogoth's completion. It was finished Structurally but it had not been completed. When the Megaspells struck, Krogoth remained relatively safe and undisturbed for nearly 200 years, suffer some corrosion on account of the natural elements. History Krogoth was first discovered by Motor Runner, in it's containment facility. Krogoth was still mostly incomplete, missing it's protective metal armour and it's primary & secondary weapons weren't installed. Motor Runner became a Reaper and got numerous cybernetic upgrades all in a bid to eventually restore Krogoth. Motor Runner established a work force, consisting of Raiders, infected Hoofington Raiders, scientists and regular ponies to help with Krogoth's construction. Motor Runner had his troops loot numerous Stable's for necessary supplies, including Stable 88 and 108. They also looted the Pondale Steel Rangers, base of operations for supplies. During Krogoth's construction or as Motor Runner called it, ressurection, numerous mysterious deaths began occuring. Dr. Gizmo, one of the scientist's working for Motor Runner noticed that this was similar to reports of mysterious deaths occuring around krogoth 200 years earlier. It is believed by Gizmo, that the mostly inactive and incomplete Krogoth was killing the workers because they were convicts/immoral killers. Krogoth's construction continues, with it's Railgun firing by itself as it did, 200 years ago and shattering the shield protecting it's containment hangar. Krogoth sends out a holographic avatar which inspects its new body and decides to hold off on killing the evil ponies building it, until it is complete. Known Weapons Anti-Equine Machinegun. A multi-calibre gattling gun mounted under the chin of the machine's head. Its gun barrels allow it to fire four different calibre, 5mm, 50cal and two experimental calibres, 55 and 60 calibre. Advanced Magical Railguns. The Krogoth has four of these, two on either side. They fire concentrated magical energy beams that have been proven to be powerful enough to destroy a shield of Celestia's calibre. High Explosive Missiles. Anti-Air primarily but have been made to also fire at ground targets if needed or long range barrages. The two missile pods store a total of 18 missiles each, giving the Krogoth a 36 missile payload. A fourth weapon would be mounted on its back but the weapon is an interchange about weapon with currently two weapons built into it. A Disc-Grenade Launcher. Fires specially designed grenades looking like discs that can bounce once before exploding, perfect for attacking ponies behind cover. The second weapon is an Anti-Air Railgun. It is around five percent of the power of the ADV Railguns on its sides but it makes up for its lack of power for its accuracy and rate of fire and can only shoot at air targets. Trivia *Krogoth is based on the giant robot from Fallout 3, Liberty Prime *The name is a reference to a unit from Total Annihilation: The Core Contingency, which is also a highly expensive and devastating experimental weapon. *Krogoth is also based on the Mammoth Mk.II mechanized walker from the Command and Conquer, Tiberian series games * Korgoth's hologram systems are based off the hologram systems from the British Sci-Fi Comedy Red Dwarf. Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Robot (Broken Steel) Category:Robot Characters Category:Characters (Broken Steel)